


Ace/Aro Peter

by KaytiKitty



Series: Spider-Man One-shots [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Ace Peter Parker, Aro peter parker, Lesbian Michelle Jones, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Pretty much what the title says, bit if you want more details than I got you. Peter and Mj are flirting with each other and the avengers think they're dating, but Mj is lesbian and Pete is ace/aro.





	Ace/Aro Peter

To Peter and Mj flirting was nothing new. Wether Peter was telling a cheesy pick up line or Mj was showing off her smooth talk, it was common. Most people knew that they weren't dating, Peter wasn't intrested in relationships and Mj wasn't into guys. But the memo never reached the Avengers it seemed.

       Ned, Mj, and Peter were sitting in the penthouse common room, eating popcorn and doing homework while a pop love song playlist blared from the speakers.

       "If I could make my own periodic table then you would be number one," Peter broke the silence with a sly grin at Mj. Ned just ignored the two, knowing better than to encourage them. Peter would just get more cheesy.

    "I could really see myself periodically doing you on a table." While Mj would get more Vulgar. The laughter from the kitchen spurred them on. Tony, Bucky, Steve, and Clint were enjoying the show. Except for Steve, he was blushing.

   "My favorite element on the periodic table is Uranium because I am in love with U." Ned had to groan at that one. Peter stuck his tongue out at him while Mj snorted.

    "I bet you’re like calcium bicarbonate, if I get you wet, the reaction will be explosive!" Mj had clearly win that round by the way Peter had dropped his head into his textbook to muffle the laughter.

    In any other situation Ned would feel uncomfortable if his friends had started talking about screwing each other, but he felt normal with these two doing it. Maybe that's because Mj is ten times worse with her girlfriend then she is with Peter.

   "You two make quite a cute couple." Ned tuned back in the hear Steve Rodgers calling his lesbian and ace/aro friends a couple. He winced.

    "We're not dating." Mj saying that should have been enough, the Captain seemed to accept it. Then Clint stepped in.

    "Man, friendzoned. I feel for you Peter," the archer said. Peter gave a sheepish smile.

     "We don't really feel that way about each other," Peter explained. Ned and Mj could both sense the uncomfortable tension in their friend's posture. Mj decided to bite the bullet for him, it ws alot easier to say she was lesbian than for Peter to try to explain Asexual and Aromantic, then have to defend himself from it.

    "Peter's known I'm gay for years now, so the friendzone thing shouldn't be a surprise."

    There was silence at her words then Tony laughed. "That's what they get for assuming."

    Steve looked rather uncomfortable. Everyone in the room seemed to realize that before Steve was on ice it wasn't okay to be gay.

     "It's pretty common now," Peter explained lightly. "Girls into girls, lesbians. Guys into guys, gay. People into both, bi."

    When Peter didn't add his own feelings to the mix Ned decided to do it for him. "People that aren't interested in anyone."

     "That's called Asexual, Aromantic. Ones for sexual desires, one for romantic desires. You can be one or the other. I'm both," Peter elaborated.

       "What?" Tony asked. The other three men looked at Tony, he hadn't looked up from his phone. "Why was I not in the know about this?"

        "Is it a problem?" Mj asked, her voice much to threatening for a teenage girl. Tony's head whipped up and his eyes landed on Peter so fast Ned thought his head would pop off.

      "Why would it be a problem? Is someone making it a problem?"

       Bucky and Clint smiled at the overprotective side Tony let out. Ned and Mj chuckled as Peter tried to convince Tony that he was fine.


End file.
